Quartermaster
In World of Warcraft The term quartermaster has a number of meanings in World of Warcraft. Faction quartermasters Various factions offer items usable only by characters who have sufficient reputation with the faction. As of patch 4.0.3, the cloth and commendations quartermasters for each faction have been removed. These have been replaced with racial faction quartermasters. Tabards can be purchased from city quartermasters which will gain reputation for the wearer in dungeons. Classic * * * *''Bloodsail Buccaneers'' (none) *''Brood of Nozdormu'' (none) * * * *''Gelkis Clan Centaur'' (none) *''Hydraxian Waterlords'' (none) *''Magram Clan Centaur'' (none) *''Ravenholdt'' (none) *''Shen'dralar'' (none) * * (Timbermaw Hold) * (Tranquillien) * (Zandalar Tribe) Horde Race and city * (Darkspear Trolls) * (Orgrimmar) * (Thunder Bluff) * (Undercity) * (Silvermoon City) * (Undercity)(Trade Quarter) * (Silvermoon City) - At the Silvermoon Flightmaster * (Orgrimmar) - At the Orgrimmar Flightpath near Zeppelins * (Orgrimmar) - At the Orgrimmar Flightpath near Zeppelins * (Orgrimmar) - At the Orgrimmar Flightpath near Zeppelins * (Thunder Bluff) - Next to the Flightmaster Horde Expedition * (The Hand of Vengeance) * (The Hand of Vengeance) * (The Sunreavers) * (The Sunreavers) *''The Taunka'' (none) * (Warsong Offensive in Wintergrasp Keep) * (Warsong Offensive in Wintergrasp Keep) * (Warsong Offensive) * (Warsong Offensive) * (Warsong Offensive) Forces * * (Warsong Outriders) * (Frostwolf Clan) * (Frostwolf Clan) * (Frostwolf Clan) Removed * * * * * Alliance Race and city * (Darnassus) * (Exodar) * (Gnomeregan Exiles) * (Ironforge) * (Stormwind) * (Stormwind) * (Stormwind) * (Exodar) Alliance Vanguard * (Valiance Expedition) * (Valiance Expedition) * (Valiance Expedition) * (Valiance Expedition) * (Valiance Expedition in Wintergrasp Keep) * (Valiance Expedition in Wintergrasp Keep) *''Explorers' League'' (none) * (The Silver Covenant) * (The Silver Covenant) *''The Frostborn'' (none) Forces * * (Silverwing Sentinels) * (Stormpike Guard) * (Stormpike Guard) Removed * * * * * Shattrath City * * (Sha'tari Skyguard) * (Shattered Sun Offensive) * (Shattered Sun Offensive) * (Shattered Sun Offensive) * * (Sha'tar) * * * * (Aldor) * (Aldor) * (Aldor) * * (Scryers) * (Scryers) * (Scryers) * (Scryers) * (Scryers) Sholazar Basin * (Frenzyheart Tribe) * Steamwheedle Cartel *''Booty Bay'' (none) *''Everlook'' (none) *''Gadgetzan'' (none) *''Ratchet'' (none) In Burning Crusade * * * * * * (Netherwing) * * * * * * * (Consortium) * (The Scale of the Sands) * * (The Scale of the Sands) * (The Violet Eye) * (The Violet Eye) * (The Violet Eye) In Wrath of the Lich King * * * * * (Knights of the Ebon Blade) * * In Cataclysm * * * * * * * * * In Mists of Pandaria * * * * * * * * * * ;Patch 5.1 * * * * (Brawler's Guild) * (Brawler's Guild) * ;Patch 5.2 * * * * * * * ;PvP * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Other *''Syndicate'' (none) * (Wintersaber Trainers) PvP quartermasters and later info.}} PvP quartermasters offer items in exchange for honor points and tokens. Take note that this listing is not complete. World PvP Hellfire Peninsula/Zangarmarsh The following vendors take tokens as currency. * * * * Terrokar Forest The following vendors take tokens as currency. * * Nagrand The following vendors take s and s as currency. * * * * Battlegrounds Warsong Gulch The following vendors take tokens as currency. * * * * * * Arathi Basin The following vendors take tokens as currency. * * * * * * Alterac Valley The following vendors take tokens as currency. * * * * * * Eye of the Storm The following vendors take tokens as currency. * * Strand of the Ancients Strand of the Ancients is associated with the token. It currently does not have any associated quartermasters. Arena The following vendors may take only Arena Points or it may be a mix of battleground tokens and honor points. Just honor These vendors require only honor to purchase their wares. * * * * Miscellaneous quartermasters Additionally, there are a few mobs and vendors with "quartermaster" in their name simply as a matter of flavor. * * * * * * * (quest giver) * * * (non-interactive) * (Lower Blackrock Spire boss) * Cloth quartermasters As of Patch 4.0.3, the cloth quartermasters have been removed. Cloth quartermasters were used to gain reputation with faction cities quickly. * * * * * * * * * * External links ; News es:Quartermaster Kategooria:Game terms Kategooria:NPC titles Kategooria:Vendors